


On That Day (Dirk Strider x Reader)

by Deevys2118



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Let Me Tell You About Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deevys2118/pseuds/Deevys2118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake English and Dirk Strider broke up, he was devastated. But maybe one thing will lead to another, soon enough.. (Coverart is not mine, made by Ikimaru on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Car Ride, Hillside

It was a beautiful day, and everyone was exited. There was a picnic, and Roxy Lalonde decided to invite you, since "The more the merrier!" All you were really excited about was that Roxy and Jane had promised you that two of their close friends would be tagging along, and anyone associated with those two were guaranteed to be fun. Of course, you knew that their cousins were tagging along as well. They had informed me that "Dirk" and "Jake" were very similar to their appropriate cousins, Dave and Jade. You pulled out your phone and checked the time, then slipped on your (f/color) converse and ran out of the door to your apartment, quickly locking it after glancing down the hallway and seeing Roxy waving you down with a huge grin on her face.

Roxy was a pretty, thin young lady with moderately short blonde hair and an obsession with cats and fashion. Today, she was wearing her usual white T shirt with a pink alien cat on it and scarf, with a short magenta skirt and purple heels. She had, strangely, pinkish purple eyes, which was a characteristic most of your friends shared. Weirdly colored eyes. Jane was just as pretty, if just a bit heavier, due to her love of baking. She has black hair cut into an adorable pixie cut, and shocking blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. Unlike Roxy, Jane was wearing a pair of jeans instead of her usual blue skirt, but has kept her generic white t shirt with what she called a Ghost Beast on her chest.  
   
"Haaaaayyyy!! Y/NNNNNN!!" Roxy called, her cheeks a little flushed. Jane rushed up behind her and called out a quick hello before laughing and beckoning you come and join them in the car. Walking down the stairs to the parking lot, you chuckled as Roxy stumbled in her heels. "I'm not riding in that car if Roxy's driving!" you said between giggles. "Don't worry, she's not even sitting in the front seat!" Jane huffed, despite Roxy's protests, causing more laughter to come from all three of you. "But I called Shotgun! You can't out rule Shotgun!" Roxy yelled, but complied and got into the backseat of the car while you jumped in the front next to Jane.

You turned around and said a quick hello to John and Rose, who were sitting in the backseat and currently getting squished by Roxy. John was Jane's cousin, and as such wore a shade of blue. Albeit, it was a darker shade of blue, but blue nonetheless. His dark hair was messed up and ruffled in a way that made him look like he'd just woken up, but his bright blue eyes and large, toothy grin said otherwise. He was wearing a half zipped up blue flannel jacket with his signature Green Slime printed on it with a yellow t shirt underneath. Rose, though looking much scarier, was actually very sweet. She wore a black t shirt with a dark purple squiddle printed on it and a pair of gray skinny jeans with a black headband holding her short blonde hair away from her face, which showed her deep purple eyes. They both chorused a hello back to you, and you turned back around and flipped on the radio.

To your delight, (f/song) came on and you excitedly danced around in your seat and sang loudly the entire way to the park, despite the weird looks people gave Jane's car. When Jane pulled into the parking lot, you, John, Rose, and Roxy poured out of the car, a giggling, laughing mess. You saw people frantically jumping and waving up on a hill, and you waved back to them and gathered up the picnic basket and blanket, then began the journey up the hill. Roxy and Rose laughed and talked about cats, while you laughed as Jane and John argued about Betty Crocker.  At the top of the hill, things were much more awkward. Green and red were separated by at least five feet of grass. Jade and Dave, who you recognized, were talking across the gap comfortably, but a handsome blonde man in a tank top with pointy, anime-like shades was leaning on Dave's back and staring at the clouds from (what you could tell behind his shades) and an equally handsome man was facing away from who you deduced were the Striders completely, polishing and examining a pistol.

Dave was wearing a red sweatshirt with a gear printed on it, along with his traditional sunglasses, black jeans, and red converse. His blonde hair was swept back above his glasses, and he was smiling and talking to John, when John suddenly stood on his toes and kissed Dave's cheek, causing him to blush as red as his shirt. Smiling and coming towards us was Jade Harley, a friend of yours. Jade was a pretty girl with long flowing hair and round glasses, wearing an imprint of a dog on her shirt while her long skirt flowed around her legs as her puppy, Becquerel, a pure white hound, sat down beside her. Jake readjusted his position after Jade stood up to help with the food, and you got a better look at him. He had long brown hair, gelled up into a fohawk of sorts, with a green skull on his shirt and a green short sleeved pull over. He was wearing two holsters on a belt on a pair of small tan shorts, and as you watched he smoothly slid the other gun back into its place, all the while keeping his back to the other man.

Jane sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly. "I forgot to tell you, (Y/n).. Dirk and Jake recently broke up, so they are a little.. angry with each other.." You nodded sadly, but smiled as John laughed as the blush faded from Dave's cheeks and onto John's as Dave leaned down and kissed his nose. Recently, John and Dave had come out as gay, and everyone had accepted them with open arms, but they still got a bit blushy in public. Roxy suddenly whisked the basket away from Jane and set it down on the ground, loudly declaring "Lunch has arrived!" While the dark haired man didn't turn around, the blonde one turned and tipped you a small nod. He offered you his hand, a small smile spreading across his lips. He tilted his head, and a wisp of his fair hair fell in front of his dark glasses.

"Hello. My name is Dirk Strider."

-Author's Note-  
I am so sorry for the lack of dialogue here! This is the exposition, and i really wanted to explain the characters as well as I could. This is my first story, so any help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! <3


	2. Chapter Two: Picnic Shenangians

You laughed and blushed a tiny bit, taking his hand and shaking it. "(Y/n)! Nice to finally meet you, Dirk!" you responded brightly, and the typical Strider Smirk(™) wavered a tiny bit. He invited you to sit next to him and Dave, which was very relieving because Roxy gets a little scary when she's drunk. You sat between him and Dave, who was trying to inconspicuously hold hands with John, but John kept scooting his hand away before the Strider could reach him. Dave finally gave up and threw his hands into the air, exasperated, causing you and Dirk to giggle. Jane passed out plates and sandwiches for everyone, and you happily reached for your drink when you glanced up and saw Jake glaring holes into you. You froze but ended up knocking your cup over and spilling (F/Drink) everywhere. Jake glanced away, but you still felt a bit uneasy.

Unfortunately, you had spilled the contents all over Dirk's jeans. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" you gasped, grabbing a napkin and trying to wipe off all of the liquid that was seeping into his blue jeans. Dirk laughed and grabbed your hand, removing the napkin and rubbing his thigh himself, quickly removing the stain. "It's okay! I promise!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck as you continued to apologize. After everyone had had a good laugh and you had relaxed, you continued to enjoy the meal, talking and sharing amusing stories from everyone's childhoods. 

"Look! I swear! When we were little, his glasses were too big for his face, and when we rode a roller coaster, they flew off!" Jade exclaimed, laughing and pointing at Dave, who shrugged. "Oh my god! I remember that! You wouldn't leave the ride until they got them back!" John laughed, a dorky chuckle with little hiccups in it. "And you still wore them, even when they were cracked and hanging off of your face!" Rose added, giggling and covering her mouth. Roxy and Dirk howled with laughter. "Ooh! Ooh! I remember when you came home!" Roxy snorted, leaning on Dirk and covering her eyes, her shoulders shaking. "Lil' man, you looked at me with a big pout on your face, then burst into tears. No explanation! And then, and then, you took of your glasses, and just gave 'em to me! Like I could fix them!" We all laughed as Dave's face turned a bright shade of red. "Those were my first shades! I didn't want to just throw them away!" He said, getting defensive. You laughed and smiled, covering your mouth, when you noticed Jake had cracked a small smile and was chuckling softly. So he wasn't perpetually angry..

Two hours later, you all had packed up and were heading home. Dirk had sheepishly asked you to write your phone number on his palm, which you were forced to do in eyeliner, which you made Roxy lend you from her purse. You waved happily and jogged down to Jane's car, slipping into the back next to who you thought was John. As you popped your seatbelt on, you happened to see the glint of a pistol as he shifted. It was Jake. You glanced up at him and he gingerly smiled at you. "Hello. I am Jake English. Sorry if I seemed a little cold earlier.. Ehehe.. Dirk and I had a fallout.." He said, in a cute English accent. "Oh! Ha, it's alright! Janey told me earlier.." You trailed off, fiddling with your hands. Suddenly, your phone buzzed. He brightened and smoothly purred, "Ah! That reminds me, would you mind giving me your phone number, lovely lady?" You stifled a giggle and recited the number while you opened up the text message.

"Hey (Y/n)! It's Dirk, I hope you didn't give me a Pizza Hut number or something.." You smiled and typed a reply quickly while Jake tapped your number into his phone. "Nope! Not Pizza Hut!" You hit send and a 'Typing' bubble popped up almost immediately. "That's relieving. I wasn't obnoxious today, then." You grinned wider. "Nope. Very gentlemanly! :)" You pattered across your keyboard quickly. Another new number message popped up and Jake tapped it. "That's me. Oh, wait! Jane! Could you stop here? I need to get out!" He said loudly, tapping Jane's shoulder. She pulled over and he hopped out, waving at us while you clambered into the passenger seat. Jane quickly drove away from the curb, before looking at you excitedly. "You got Dirk and Jake's phone numbers? I think they liiiike youuuu.." Jane drawled, making a sharp left turn. You laughed, blushing a bit and trying to tell Jane that WASN'T the case, but she just laughed you off.

As you stepped out and waved a goodbye to Jane, you noticed a familiar car. Dirk's black (F/Car) parked in the lot. You'd never really noticed that it was there before, but you knew you had seen it around. As your phone buzzed and rang with messages from Dirk and Jake, you pulled out your keys and walked inside. Did they both fancy you? Was it even possible that someone like you could get two guys like that to fall for you? You thought to yourself and you slipped the key into your apartment door. Pulling out your phone again, you closed the door and sat on the couch, bringing your knees to your chest and smiling to yourself in your dark living room and you became closer and closer with the two boys with each passing second. Boy, this could get interesting..


End file.
